Among the living, beneath the dead
by LINKIN213
Summary: A year after the Reapers defeat, Shepard is released from the hospital and into the caring arms of his lover Tali'Zorah. However, his request to retire has been declined, due to the fear of a Reaper still alive in the galaxy. This puts his and Tali's plans on a hold, until they put an end to this. I use choices to add a little thrill, but they have no major impact.
1. Chapter 1

Admist the debris, the chestplate of the N7 armour budges. Not long afterwards, the name "Shepard" is being shouted out by others as they dig out the soldier. Out cold, bleeding, and not breathing, it appeared that the spectre has finally went into a deep sleep.

Months later, with the last of all dead reapers being disposed off by the scientists and engineers, civilization rebuilds their homes with fast progress. No more threats of the Reapers, thanks to Commander Shepard's effort to unite the galaxy. But, that does not include the internal conflicts that resumed afterwards. The Eclipse, Blue Suns, and Blood Pack mercs continued their old rivalry across the galaxy, except on Omega. However, the military forces of the galaxy keeps them on a leash.

One whole year has passed since the defeat of the Reapers. Five months has passed since Shepard has awoken from his coma. Shepard finds himself visiting the graves of Legion, Admiral Anderson, Thane Krios, Mordin Solus, and Kaiden Alenko when it is convenient for him. Luckliy, his schedule is not as busy as it once was before, due to the fact he received a vacation for his efforts in the war against the Reapers. But, he has one issue... his wound from being impaled has been healing slow. He is nearly recovered since the wound is no longer visible, but he still feels the pain once in a while.

So our story begins with the Commander of the Normandy sitting at a cafe with his comrade, Garrus Vakarian...

"Hey, Shepard... It's still good to see that you haven't broken apart yet." Shepard looks back the Turian with a smirk and laughs it off. He takes a sip of the hot chocolate while reading the datapad. "Well hell Garrus, I know you're gonna be collecting every part that falls off and put it in a bag when I pay the hospital a visit." The two continue with their humorous conversation after they leave the cafe. The Turian helps the commander off the chair and into the cab.

While at Shepard's personal apartment, Tali'zorah goes through photos that were sent to her from those on the homeworld, Rannoch. It did not take long for settlements and cities to be renovated after the geth was rebuilt. "Oh... That's great news..." Moments later, Shepard and Garrus walk in the apartment. "Tali. I thought you left before Garrus and I..." She approaches Shepard with the pad containing the photos of Rannoch.

Tali: I came back to get this. (Hands over pad)

Shepard:... This is great. Now you can finally build that house you've always wanted. But, how did you get in?

Tali: I hacked the door...

Shepard:...

Garrus: Figures... I'd probably get shot if I told him that..

Shepard: You're welcome to try it Garrus.. (To Tali) But, why aren't you back home liked you told me?

Tali looks over at Garrus, who shakes his head at the two before chuckling. Once she looks back at Shepard, he nods his head and they head to the bedroom. Shepard closes the door behind him, before sitting down on the bed. "Ok how can I put this...I uhhh.. Just wanted to say... that I don't, no wait, I want to.." Shepard cuts her off by asking her to move in the apartment with him. The Quarian fell silent before sitting on the bed.

Tali: I don't know Shepard.. We can't eat the same food, I'll be a burden when it comes to extra cost...

Shepard: Tali, it's ok if you don't want to right now or ever. I just want you here with me... I won't worry you like I did when Harbinger gave us that serious blast...

Tali: SHEPARD! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE TALKING ABOUT THAT! I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T COMING BACK!

Shepard: It's alright Tali, I don't either, but I want to see eye to eye with you again...

Silence fell upon the room again. Tali stared at Shepard for several seconds, before looking the other way. "Well atleast you answered my question... It's... gonna be awhile before I can adjust to this lifestyle Shepard." Shepard sits next to Tali and places his arm around her. She sits still for a moment, gathering her thoughts on the topic. Seconds later the Commander receives a nod from the Quarian.

Days later, Tali finally moves in without being sidetracked in anyway. After a shower, Shepard gets in bed to prepare for morning ahead. As the lights in the room dim, he looks over to find Tali asleep without her mask. He also notices that she has taken immune boosters, which are lying on the nightstand. " *sigh* I wonder what she was expecting to happen..."

The next morning Shepard cooks breakfast, following a Quarian recipe book. He sets the Quarian's plate next to his. The aroma was strong enough to wake Tali'zorah out of her sleep. She quickly puts on her mask and makes her way downstairs, only to find Shepard at the bottom with a tray. "For you Ms. Vas Normandy.." She looks at the food and drinks prep, then back to Shepard. "Oh.. Shepard I didn't know you wer... Excuse me!" She dashes to the restroom to vomit.

Shepard: (Sets down tray and leans on the wall) I noticed you took a few immune boosters..

Tali:... About that...(steps out)

Shepard: I thought by now the repaired Geth and our time together would've boosted your immune system.

Tali: Well, Shepard I still have an infection I've been fighting for a year now.

Shepard: Really? Why didn't you tell me?

Tali: You were hospitalized and I was on the homeworld.

Shepard: How bad is it?

Tali: No need to worry, it's almost gone. (Picks at the plate)

Shepard: You need to leave your mask on when you sleep next ti..

Tali: I know I know, it won't happen.

The private terminal starts bleeping. Shepard immediately answers the call, only to find Admiral Steven Hackett on vid comm.

Tali enters the room and sits at a distance. She iverhears that Shepard's retirement request was declined. Once the call is disconnected, she calls for Shepard. He only looks back at her after the second call. "Message Garrus"

Garrus enters the apartment, only to find Tali sitting on the couch. "Tali you seem frustrated..Where's Shepard?" She leads Garrus to the kitchen, where they both find Shepard, who is angered. Garrus slowly approaches the commander and places his hand on his shoulder.

Garrus: I came as soon I could..

Shepard: I see...

Garrus: Don't think of me as a therpist, but what's going on between you two?

Tali: He's unable to retire...

Garrus: Shepard...

Shepard: They won't let me retire, they want me to become admiral.

Garrus: Why not take it? I know being unable to retire sucks, but more pay.

Tali: I told him to insist if he doesn't want it, but that Bosh'tet Hackett is giving him a hard time.

Shepard: Me and Tali's plans been ruined for the day because of Steve.

Garrus: Sounds like he's coming here.

Tali: Yep...

Garrus: Well, I better make myself disapper soon before the old man comes knocking at the door.

Moments of chatter later, Garrus leaves. Tali decides to make herself scarce once Hackett enters the apartment. "Shepard! Glad to see that you're awake." Shepard, reluctanly salutes the admiral, "Let me cut to the chase. It wasn't my idea Shepard, the council kept pinching the Alliance to revoke your retirement. They believe there is something admist the Citadel."

Tali leans on the railing on the second floor, observing the meeting. Seeing that Shepard is irritated, she think of an idea to allow Hackett to leave sooner. She walks back to one of the bedrooms and digs through the drawer. Within minutes, the admiral breaks eye contact with Shepard, discovering Tali'zorah looking at the both of them. "Can we try something a little different Shepard? Oh! Admiral Hackett, didn't know you were here." He looks back at Shepard and back to Tali. He rubs his eyes, before saluting Shepard. "It's alright, I was just leaving. I'll forward the rest to you Shepard."

Tali quickly puts the handcuffs behind her and her mask back on. Shepard, now confused, looks back at Tali. The commander slowly sits on the couch to avoid any side pain. His partner sits next him and cuts the TV on.

Shepard: What did you do Tali?

Tali: Besides making him leave early?

Shepard: Yes..

Tali: Took one immune booster and removed my mask... (Leans against Shepard)

Shepard: Would those be hand cuffs?

Tali: WHAT!?

Shepard: I heard them before you sat.

Tali: Whoops... So what did the Admiral want?

Shepard: I'm back on Spectre duty and the Alliance is going to be funding my mission.

Tali stands up angrily. She understands that it isn't Shepard's fault, but she was looking forward for Shepard not boarding the Normandy again. She pleads with him to listen to her about insisting on retirement. The commander goes against her pleas, upsetting her more. He leaves the apartment, with Tali beside him.

Tali: Shepard, don't be a run and gun when you're still recovering!

Shepard: I'm not Tali, the mission begins once I heal.

Tali: But.. that doesn't mean you have to haste it!

Shepard: I can't sleep in this one. It's important.

Tali: What's important? Your mission or your health?!

Shepard:... They belive there are some Cerberus scientist trying to revive a dead Reaper.

Tali: Keelah... What proof do they have?!

Shepard: I don't know yet, but the council will show m..

Tali: (Grabs him by the arm) Please Shepard, not this time! Please rest this time today!

Shepard: Tali, you I can't... (See's the tears behind her mask)...Alright..

Tali, feeling rejoiced, hugs Shepard. He wraps his arms around her, listening to her sobbing. Her fear of losing him has became more obvious after the battle of Earth. She remembers when she became heavily wounded, Shepard sended her away for her saftey. That day, the crew of the Normandy has never seen cry as long and be that depressed.

Another memory Tali has, was that some of the members of the Normandy becoming upset about her not placing Shepard's name on the memorial wall. Her belief that Shepard could still alive made her appear silly to others. But, her love for the commander has lead to the crew of the Normandy to find him under debris that same day, but hours after the defeat of the Reapers. Ever since then, she visited the comatosed commander every day at the hospital. What disappoints her the most is that Shepard is unable to share her memories.

Now Shepard has to make a choice:

A) Wait until tomorrow and see the council.

B)- Leave and see the council.


	2. Chapter 2A

This is choice A. Skip this section to 2B if you chose B

Shepard: Ok Tali, I've worried you enough. Let's go back inside.

Tali: Thank you Shepard! Oh thank you!

Shepard informs Tali that tomorrow will be the day he'll see the council. She gives no reponse to what he has told her.

Curious, Tali turns to Shepard, who's reading a datapad. She lets out a deep breath, "Do you have a minute?" Shepard places the pad down, asking Tali what's on her mind, "Do you ever regret going to the Citadel that day?" He leans back on the sofa and looks up at the ceiling. With a deep breath, he expresses no regret of sending away Tali, but regrets not being able to save most of the people that died. She comforts him by placing her hand in his.

Shepard: Sometimes, I picture your face when I sent you away...

Tali: ... It became hard believing you actually stayed behind.

Shepard: How?

Tali: (Demonstrates with hands) You were this close from my reach and... you... you were just running towards the light. After that I fainted. Can't recall what else happened. But, Dr. Chakwas told me that I've been crying for hours in your cabin.

Shepard: You were in my cabin crying?

Tali: Yes, then once we've crashed on this planet full of life, I stepped out with Joker and Garrus. It reminded me so much of what Earth probably looked like... And then, it hit me right in the head.

Shepard: You were hit?!

Tali: No and yes. By a thought, a strong thought. It told me to refrain from putting your name on the memorial wall.

Shepard: ... That I was still alive?

Tali: Yes! But, the other crew members believed I was grieving heavily over you... Well, until we returned to Earth several hours later to find you under some forsaken rubble.

Shepard: I remember hearing my name called after regaining concious, was that you?

Tali: If it was when the light flashed on you, yes. I was the first to jump off, hurting my leg in the process, but I barely pulled you out.

Shepard: You were wounded, how did you...

Tali: Being stupid... But it was to save you...

Shepard: So you believe I owe you my life? (Grins)

Tali: (Hits Shepard's chest playfully) No! I believe you owe me more time, now that we are not running everywhere in the galaxy.

Shepard: Ok, since I owe you more time now, that sushi resturant is back opened now.

Tali: The one where you fell through the fish tank, it's been back open for a few months now, but...

Shepard: But?

Tali: I already went with Liara and Garrus..

Shepard: (Disappointed) Oh, did you like it?

Tali: No... you weren't there and Garrus insisted that I go..

Shepard: I did smell Sushi, when I awoke from the coma..

Tali: Yea... that was me...

Shepard: It's nice to be able to talk to you when things are calm again Tali.

Tali: It's what I enjoy the most with you Shepard.

Shepard picks the datapad up, insisting that he and Tali go someplace nice for a change. Tali tells him that she's never been to a park on the Citadel. "Ok, how about Overview Sight? One of the best views on the Citadel ever." Before she answers, a knock comes to the door. She answers the door to find Liara at the door.

Shepard: Tali, who is it?!

Tali: Just someone asking for directions. Be a minute. (Steps outside)

Liara: It's good to see you again Tali. How is Shepard doing?

Tali: He's still a bit upset, they rejected his promotion. Been trying to get his mind off it all day.  
>Liara: Oh, I'm sorry to hear. By the way, did you ever tell him?<p>

Tali: Tell him what? About you and Garrus?

Liara: No..

Tali: About settling down? I mean I can't since he's still active. I bought land on Rannoch for the home, but..

Liara: But what?

Tali: I don't want to have different homes.

Liara: Discuss it with him. We've known Shepard for over three years now... You know him more.

Tali: Yea, I see no reason to wait. Care to join me?

Liara: Certainly

Shepard: (Looks back) Liara? Didn't think the Shadow Broker needed directions.

Tali walks to the bathroom to gain confidence, while Shepard converses with Liara. She removes her mask to view her face. Knowing if Shepard caught her without her mask, he would flip out, so she shuts the door behind her.

Liara requests if she can transfer data so she can work in the comfort of the apartment. Shepard grants her permission, by telling her, "Take as long as you Like. You can use one of the other two bedrooms for privacy." She thanks him and commands Glyph to transfer the data. Shepard slowly gets up and makes his way to the dining room.

Tali, wearing her mask again, steps out the restroom to find Shepard in the dining room. "Might as well give it a shot."

Shepard: Tali.

Tali: Hey Shepard, got another minute?

Shepard: Talk to me..

Tali: Been wanting your opinion on a important matter.

Shepard: I'm listening

Tali: I own some land on Rannoch, it's been months since I've had.

Shepard: Now we can build that house.

Tali: Yea, this is where I want your opinion. I don't like the idea of having more than one home.

Shepard: But, do you still want to build that house?

Tali: I don't know...

Shepard: Tali, it would be nice to have a home on Rannoch. And my home is your home.

Tali: The feeling is mutual, but I think if we stay on the Citadel, it will be a problem finding needs that fit our lifestyles.

Shepard: I know being unable to eat the same food is one thing, but I still support the idea of us having a home on Rannoch.

Tali: (Places hand on jaw) I was afraid this would happen...

Shepard: What?

Tali: I'm just tired of being nomadic, you know.

Shepard: I see, but in my shoes, I have no choice. I still want that home on Rannoch.

Tali: I know Shepard... I just want what's best for...

Shepard: Us?

Tali: Yes...

Shepard: I know Tali... Are you comfortable with being in this relationship? (Approaches Tali)

Tali: ...Yes Shepard... (Leans against wall)

Shepard: Let's take it to the next step, we've learned so much more about each other after the coma. (Holds Tali's hands)

Tali: I... Um... No (Breaks away) I can't while you're still active, but it's a start.

Shepard: I see. Well, whenever you are ready to go the park, let me know.

Tali: I will.

An hour later, a buzz comes to the door, Tali hears a thank you from Shepard. As she walks around the corner, she finds Shepard handing her a gift.

Tali: For me? (Unwraps it)

Shepard: I thought it's about time to get you out that shell.

Tali: This will allow for me to not require a mask for several hours, maybe even a week! I'm going to use it now!

An hour later, slowly removes her masks and takes a deep breath. "No immediate coughing, sneezing, nor headache. Perfect.."


	3. Chapter 2B

This is Choice B.

Shepard: Tali, I'll be back before you know it.

Tali: What is wrong with you?!

Shepard has his mind set, he wants to get the mission details before anything happens. "Damn it Shepard!" Tali angrily storms back to the apartment. Once Shepard enters the cab, he has a course set for the embassy.

Moments of waiting, Shepard is met with the council members.

Shepard: I'm losing days of rest because of this!

Turian council: It'll only be a moment commander. We've got scouts that report that Cerberus wasn't fully destoryed.

Salarian Council: They sent vids of the inside of the facility.

Asari Council: I was hoping it be less frightful.

Shepard: One Reaper is enough to scare the who galaxy.

Turian Council: Ah, Hackett informed you.

Asari Council: This is the reason we postponed your retirement.

Shepard: That was a stupid decision! I ought to just delete all the intel forwarded to me!

Salarian Council: Calm down Commander, your heroic deeds has yet to go unnoticed. We just need for you to eliminate the facility.

Shepard: After this, will I be able to retire?

Asari Council: Depending on the circumstances.

Turian Council: Yes commander, you have my word

Salarian Council: Absolutely. As soon as you are fully recovered.

Asari Council: You are dismissed.

Shepard contacts with EDI to inform her to gather the Normandy crew at his apartment. On his way to a cab, a shop catches his eye. He decides to get Tali a gift, since he is out.

Once he gets to the apartment, everyone is there. He informs them of what the council told him. "They also withdrawn my retirement request, rather than send a team to shut down the facility. So once I get enough painkillers, we will be on our way."

Garrus: Shepard, I don't think you should be carrying out the mission on painkillers.

Joker: Yea, next thing you know, you're full of crap, no pun intended.

Liara: I think you should rest more.

Shepard: It's Cerberus and a Reaper, something has to be done!

Tali: Shepard! You're going to push yourself to hard if you keep up like this!  
>James: Yea, Sparks is right commander, even I take breaks from working out.<p>

Ashely: If it's Cerberus, something has to be done, especially with a Reaper.

Once everyone leaves, Tali becomes reluctant to follow. Shepard hands her a gift once she faces him. "You shouldn't have... This... will help me walk around with a mask for several hours.. where did you find this" Shepard smiles as he tells her about a group of engineers and doctors opened a shop on the Citadel. Tali immediately reads the directions, while Shepard sits down. "I'm going to use it now, give me a moment."

Shepard layed on the couch for an hour until he finds Tali without her mask.

Tali: It feels great to be able to breathe freely.

Shepard: Since it's still early, we can go to the park.

Tali: I don't know Shepard, I'm not used to being seen without my mask by others, well except for you.

Shepard: You're beautiful Tali. Many will envy you once they see you.

Tali: How do you know?

Shepard: Miranda Lawson saw the picture of you, she became a bit furious on your beauty.

Tali:... Shepard

Shepard: Let's go

Tali: Well, let's stay here awhile longer.


	4. Chapter 3

Tali and Shepard sit at a distant bench on the park. They watch the families play with each other and people enjoying the day. Tali, nervous sense they left the apartment, watches as other people walk by or stand by. A lot finds her fascinating to look at, while she normally looks the other way.

Shepard: Calm down Tali.

Tali: I'm used to people looking the other way, not at me.

Salarian male: Excuse me, but I find your species type amazing. What are you?

Human female: Yes, I'm very curious.

Asari: She looks human, other than the bright eyes and body.

Turian female: Are you a human hybrid?

Tali:... uh... I'm a Quarian

Human male: That's how they look under the masks.

Tali: No, we are still look different in facial features... (Sweats) Uh, Shepard...

Shepard: Ok, I think it's time for you all to leave now!

Human male: Come on, we all got questions and pictures...

Shepard: She's with me, now please move along people.

The crowd finally leaves Shepard and Tali alone. Tali, wears her hood, insist that they go near the water to avoid another crowd. Shepard and his Quarian girlfriend approach the lake.

Garrus: Tali?! Is that you?!

Tali: ...Hello Garrus... (Turns nervously)

Liara: Oh my... I never thought I'd live to see a Quarian without their mask.

Shepard: Told you Tali...

Tali: With all this attention, I think I'm going to be sick...

Garrus: There's 67 regulations about vomiting in public parks...

Shepard: What about the water?

Garrus: ...Three...

Liara: How are you feeling Tali? Is the air thick enough for you?

Tali: I'm fine, Shepard paid a whole lump of money for Quarian specified immune boost.

Garrus: Just be careful Tali, you never know when you might get addicted.

Tali: I'm already having withdrawls from not wearing my mask. This was his idea anyway. (Bumps Shepard)

Shepard: Hey!

Garrus: We better get going, before C-Sec begs for me again.

Liara: It was nice seeing you two again.

Once Garrus and Liara leave, Tali looks to Shepard for conversation. "Having a home by a lake on Rannoch seems quite pleasing. Don't you believe so Shepard?" As Tali grabs hold of her boyfriend's arm, the a cold breeze passes by the both of them. Her hood comes off, allowing her hair reveal her Quarian skin features. Shepard notices how the light shines in her eyes, which he smiles a bit to. They continue to walk along the railing by the lake.

Somewhere deep in the Galaxy, a giant defective Reaper, moves it's leg slowly. Scientist take notes and continue to run more test upon it. However, the Reaper is fully aware, but unaware that it's mind control has been completely diminished. So it sits there, waiting for the next person to walk in it's sights.

Scientist: M'am, we've completely disabled any processes of mind control and it's offensive measures.

Head scientist: So I take it that it's entirely defenseless?

Scientist: Yes, it can only move it's leg after we command it to.

Head scientist: The Illusive Man would be proud of what we are accomplishing. How long before field testing?

Scientist: About three months..

Head Scientist: I want that Reaper up as soon as possible... Cerberus has yet to leave this galaxy.

Scientists: Also, the Reaper before us is named Harbinger.

The paralyzed Reaper examines it's surroundings. Once it spots a weak structure, it attempts to charge it's lazer at those behind a window. It's eyes are locked onto the scientists and armed guards. However, it is unable to keep full control of it's body, it shuts down right before it attempts to move.

The following day comes, Shepard finishes reading the information Hackett forwarded to him. Using the vid comm, Shepard contacts Admiral Hackett. He places the datapad down and salutes.

Hackett: Shepard, did you see the Council?

Shepard: Admiral, yes. It went shorter than expected.

Hackett: Figures.. They're frightened Shepard and so are others.

Shepard: But, this Reaper, how could there still be one after I used the crucible to destroy all synthetics?

Hackett: I don't know exactly Shepard, but you're implants went out as well. So if I'm to take a guess, it'd be a lot of repairs involved, similar to the restoration of the Geth and EDI.

Shepard: If it is true, then we gotta do something about it.

Hackett: I feel the same way, but you gotta finish healing first, that's an order. We've contacted all members of the Normandy or your team. They'll be ready in a few weeks like you.

Shepard: But if there is a Reaper, what would you want us to do with the people that's been working on it?

Hackett: If possible, put them into custody. But, arrest the one in charge of that operation.

Shepard: Understood

Hackett: We got faith in you Shepard.

The commander sits on his couch, pondering of how the other members lives are being interrupted, including his. As his face dives into his palms, he releases a deep sigh. With minutes being burned away on the couch, he lies back on it, with his eyes set on the vehicles passing his apartment window. With the sounding of the fireplace burning, vehicles, and air blowing, Shepard slowly drifts to sleep.

Shepard is floating on the water in pure darkness. "SHEPARD!" A giant mechanical voice calls for the commander. Once his eyes open, he finds a giant figure hovering towards him. "Shepard! Nowhere to run or hide! I am here!" Lights, which resemble eyes, flash on the commander as he begins to swim away. The figure calls for him once more and a huge splash is heard. The waves send Shepard flying out of the water and onto boat. Once he gets up, he looks around, trying to determine where the figure is. He attempts to call for help via radio and omni-tool, but all is silent. He dashes to the upper level of the boat, only to find three humans burned to a crisp and the controls useless. Once he reaches the bottom level, he slowly approaches the giant glass window. However, he is greeted with the sight of the pursuing creature.

Shepard flips a switch to activate the lights on the outside. To his surprise, it was a Reaper, resembling Harbinger. "You are mine now... Shepard.." It fires upon the boat, burning the commander in the process.

Tali opens the door to the apartment and finds Shepard, on the floor, yelling in pain. "SHEPARD!" She runs over to help him, dropping the bags in the process. As she shakes him, he quickly opens his eyes and silences. He sits up looking at his arms to see that he is well.

Tali: Shepard, what happened? Why were you on the floor?

Shepard: It was just a nightmare, it felt so real.

After Tali collects the dropped goods and places them on the kitchen counter, she places her hand on Shepard's leg.

Tali: Care to share?

Shepard:... I was being chased by Harbinger. Had swimmed for my life... Got tossed into a defective boat where the people were burned to crisp... Then once I went to the bottom... Harbinger was waiting for me... He shot the boat, causing it to burn me alive...

Tali:... Keelah... Don't sleep without me next time.

Shepard: Noted...

Tali: Hows your side feeling? (Places hand over Shepard's left oblique area)

Shepard: It still bothers me at night...

Tali: Do you want me to...

Shepard: No Tali. You've done enough... You and the crew,

Tali: ... Shepard..

Shepard: Just... let me rest for a while.

Tali: Ok. I'll be here if Harbinger attacks again.

Shepard watches Tali step into the kitchen as he makes his way upstairs to the master bedroom. He comes to a stop when he overhears, chatter from the other bedroom. The commander approaches slowly, with his ear against the door. "Yea, I'll check and see... No, consider them dead..." Shepard immediately opens the door and aims his pistol. To his surprise, it was just the TV left on high volume. "Must've been Vega, he never cuts them down." He cuts off the TV and heads back to his bedroom. He applies the medicine to his side before lying down.

Shepard finds himself pacing down the destroyed ruins of Earth. He signals two marines two cover him as he fires upon a group of Reapers. Once they clear out the Reapers, an explosion hits them. Shepard finds himself wounded, while the other two marines are dead. As he looks up, he finds Harbinger preparing a beam. Shepard grabs his assualt rifle and fires upon the giant Reaper. "Goodbye Shepard!" The Reaper fires upon the commander.

Once the morning breaks in, Shepard awakens drenched in sweat. He slowly looks over at Tali to find her still sleeping. Once he gets out of bed, he notices his side is no longer hurting him. While getting some clothes for his shower, he applies pressure to his side. No matter how hard he presses, there was no pain. "Now I wish I never bought those painkillers."

After he gets out the shower, he faces the mirror. Shepard stares at the mirror for a while. The thoughts of the nightmare still bothers him. He wipes the condensation off, only to be surprised at Tali standing behind him.

Shepard: (Looks back) You've been there the whole time?

Tali: Just got here..

Shepard: Is it about the bed? (Starts shaving)

Tali:... Yes

Shepard: It was another one...

Tali: I'm not surprised... Do you want to see a doctor?

Shepard: No. By the way, my side is no longer hurting.

Tali: What?!

Shepard: I no longer feel anymore pain or cramps in my side. (Finishes shaving)

Tali: Keelah! That means the medicine and rest worked! I thought it be another year.

Shepard: It wasn't so we don't have to worry anymore. (Walks over and pulls Tali close)

Tali: Shepard! I don't feel like it!

Shepard: (Releases her) I don't know how long it's been, but I'll be ready when you are.

Tali: I'll keep that in mind. Oh! Garrus wanted you to meet him at the shooting range later today!

Shepard: He told you yesterday after I went to sleep I take it. Care to join if I go? (Walks in bedroom and starts getting dressed)  
>Tali: I'm not sure. Haven't been using a gun like I used to. (Leans on the wall)<p>

Shepard: Then it's settled, you and I are going on target practice. (Zips jacket)

Tali: Oh no... Well, on one condition...

Shepard: What's that?

Tali: Let's go see a movie afterwards.

Shepard: What kind? Scary, action, comedy?

Tali: I don't know about you, but I'd love to see the new "Starry Nights and Caged Lights"

Shepard: Is that some kind of romance?

Tali: Yes! (Starts to run the shower)

After breakfast, Tali brings up the movie again. Shepard palms his face, while yet undecisive.

A) Go to the movies with Tali.

B) Put off for to assemble to crew.


	5. Chapter 4A

This is 4A

Shepard: Ok, movies right after the range.

Tali: For a minute, I thought you were gonna say no.

Shepard: We'll leave out in fifteen minutes... What?

Tali: Why that long when we can leave now?

Shepard: ... That's right, you're not human...

Tali: Oh... I won't ask.

Garrus throws a grenade down by simulated Cerberus troops. Once the flash goes off, he quickly manuevers around them. He shoots each one in the head, ending the round. He steps out to find Tali and Shepard clapping. He bows informing them they are getting no autographs. "Nice seeing you too, but I've got to run."

Shepard: Is it about the Alliance?

Garrus: So you've heard too... Commander?

Shepard: Hackett and the council informed me, as soon as the others get in touch with me...

Woman: HEY SHEPARD!

Tali: Oh, well if isn't Jack!

Jack: You look better than shit you were months ago.

Shepard: Uh yea, I get that a lot.

Tali and Garrus look at eachother, shaking their heads.

Jack: I got some mail about The Normandy.. What the fuck is going on?

Tali: Good to see your english hasn't changed.

Jack: (Looks at Tali, but confused) Who's the new girl?

Shepard: This is Tali, she doesn't have her mask on thanks to a new immuno-booster I bought her.

Jack: Thought you'd be dead if you took that thing off. But, it's good to know you're no longer behind a mask.

James: AY LOCO!

Shepard: What the? James?!

Tali: Is there a reason why everyone is meeting up here?

James: Hey! Sparks is that you?

Shepard: Atleast he remembers you.

Tali: Funny Shepard

James: Damn right I do. It's the eyes commander.

Shepard finds it odd that they are all meeting in the combat arcade. Besides Garrus's story, the other two inform Shepard that they were to meet him in the arcade. Suspicious enough, Shepard uses his omni-tool to inform the rest of his team to meet at the Normandy in three hours. "Garrus, Whatever you're going to do, get it done. I want to get to the bottom of this."

Tali: So I guess we're not going to see the movie then.

Shepard: If it's starting soon then we better hurry.

Tali: Yes Shepard. (Grabs a hold of his arm and smiles)


	6. Chapter 4B

Choice 4B

Shepard: I can't enjoy a day without knowing there's a possible living Reaper out there on some planet.

Tali: *sigh* You're right Shepard... Maybe once it's all over

Shepard: (Uses omni tool) EDI. Is the Normandy still docked on the Citadel?

EDI: Yes, commander, but renovations are currently being made.

Shepard: For how long?

EDI: In two hours.

Shepard: Is the briefing or war room available.

EDI: Yes, only your cabin is left to be renovated.

Shepard: Ok, send a message to everyone except Garrus. I'm going to meet him not far from here.

EDI: Understood.

Tali: I'll go meet you there Shepard. (Leaves)

Shepard: Tali!

Garrus meets Shepard at the bar in the casino. "Is it that serious? This dead Reaper Shepard?" Garrus downs another shot before facing the commander. Shepard rests his hand against his head, before downing a shot. "Yeah. I just wished they would've sent someoneelse other than me." The Turian laughs at Shepard and stands up. "Well come on, before anyone wonder's where we are. I'd hate to see the look on Tali's face."

Garrus calls for a cab and notices Tali in a distance.

Garrus: Hey Shepard, I thought she be at the Normandy by now.

Shepard: Tali? I thought you were gonna be on the Normandy.

Tali: I was, but I decided to get some tickets in advance.

Shepard: Really? How long until they expire?

Tali: Two weeks...

Garrus: Looks like you two are going need some time alone. I'll just go on ahead. (Leaves on cab)

Shepard:... After we get to the bottom of this, we'll see this movie.

Tali:... You're sure?

Shepard: Absolutely.

Tali: (Mocks Shepard) Noted.

Shepard: Funny...


	7. Chapter 5

"Listen up! We don't know what or where this Reaper is, but a crazy group of people are trying to revive it. We have markers leading to this exact location in the Terminus System. The operatives will be on Omega in a few days, So get yourselves prepared in the time being... Also, I want to apologize for the inconvenience this has caused for all of you... And Shepard.. You will be granted retirement after this. Hackett out."

The commander rests his face in his palm. He lets out a groan in agitation, as his team begin to look at him for his speech. Garrus places his hand on Shepard's shoulder to give him reassurance.

Garrus: Not like you to become aggrivated. (Pats his back)

Shepard: I used to wanna say to hell with it during the past missions..

James: What changed now?

Shepard: I just want to say to hell with it more than ever...

Tali: I wouldn't blame you.

Shepard: What's wrong Jack?

Jack: We got fucking a Reaper probably ready to blow us all a new one. If it was me, I wouldn't wait. I'd go straight to the facility and kill all the fuckers there.

Miranda: (Enter's briefing room) It's nice to see that your mouth is clean as ever.

Shepard: Miranda! I thought you'd stay with Oriana after the Reapers!

Jack: Clearly the cheerleader doesn't plan on quitting yet.

Garrus: So it seems...

Liara: I can use some of contacts to get more info on this matter. Shepard?

Shepard: Do it. see what you can fin...

Miranda: No need for that Shepard, I'm the contact for Alliance.

Shepard: I'll be..

Garrus: Damned..

Tali: How did you manage to be fully initated in the Alliance? I mean, you're ex-Cerberus!

Miranda: Simple, with my knowledge and skills, the Alliance couldn't turn me down when I offered my service. But, there were no scouts, just me stumbling upon something suspicious.

Tali: Shepard, if we get to the Terminus System as fast as possible, we can just destroy the Reaper without it being active again.

Miranda: (Uses omni tool) Here's what I have... It's a Cerberus facility on the planet Cronos. The Reaper they have is fully intact except that they managed to disable it's mind control abilities.

Jack: CERBERUS?!

Shepard: Calm down Jack. What more can you tell us about this Reaper and Facility Miranda?

Miranda: You see here commander? This section is the R&D department. It's where they are keeping the Reaper. From the files that I've copied, it's the first Reaper... Shepard? (Looks at the commander)

Tali: Shepard...(Faces Shepard)

Shepard: It's Harbinger... That explains the nightmares.. (Rubs his forehead)

Garrus: It must have some sort of link to you while you sleep Shepard.

Miranda: Precisely. I was the one that recommended Shepard for this mission, due to his link to Harbinger.

Ashely: Just exactly how did the commander have a connection to Harbinger?

Miranda: I'm not sure yet, but I have a few assupmtions... (Steps back and crosses arms)

James: Shoot..

Miranda: Shepard are you ok?

Shepard begins to sweat and breathe heavily. Knowing that Harbinger still lives, the commander begins to get on edge. He slowly stands up, telling his team that he's going to get fresh air. Once he steps out, everyone looks at Tali for her response. She turns her head, only to find the crew staring at her. "Umm... yes?"

"Give me another!" Shepard continues to down shots back to back. After all his efforts one year ago to unite the galaxy, he still needed a drink to the bad news. He looks into the empty shot glass, waiting for an answer for himself. The only reply he receives was another full glass, in which he downs in an instant. "Uh sir, I think you had enough." The familiar voice catches Shepard's attention. However, they were nowhere to be seen. He begins to chuckle once he realizes who they are. "How long have you been sitting there?" The bartender gives Shepard an odd look. A hooded woman disables her cloaking device, revealing her grin to the commander. With the sudden appearance of this woman, the bartender starles.

Shepard: Nice to see you again Kasumi.

Kasumi Goto: Likewise Shepard.

Shepard: Want a drink?

Kasumi: That's sweet of you commander, but your little girlfriend wouldn't like the idea of you buying women drinks.

Shepard: Yea you're right, I guess you just saved me some money.

Kasumi: *Laughs* How is she doing anyway?

Shepard: She's fine. (Takes another shot)

Kasumi: Anything new?

Shepard: Relative to what?

Kasumi: Well I know you too share an apartment.

Shepard: You know too much.. (Takes one last shot)

Kasumi: You really can hold that liquor..

Shepard: It's not everyday that you see someone drinking 46 shots in one evening. I'm heading back to the Normandy. (Stands up)

Kasumi: Have a nice day then..

Shepard: You're not coming?

Kasumi: If I step on that ship, it may be another suicide mission. No way.

Shepard: Suit yourself. But I'm grounded for the next two days so stop by the apartment if you want.

Kasumi: Fine by me commander. (Vanishes)

Just as Tali agrees to check on Shepard, she bumps into him as the door opens. "Oh! Shepard!" She steps back as he greets her on before his return to the briefing room.

Shepard: Sorry Tali. Worried?

Tali: About the liqour on your breath, no. About you nervously walking out, yes.

Shepard: I needed a drink..

Tali: I don't blame you. Hey wait! (Grabs his arm before he walks into the briefing room)

Shepard: What's wrong Tali?

Tali: Don't sleep alone this time tonight...

Shepard: ... I'll keep that in mind.

The both of them enter the briefing room, but suprisingly, everyone was still there waiting and discussing matters.

Jack: Shit Shepard, you must've had drink.

Shepard: Plenty.. So what was the assumptions you had Miranda?

Miranda: Of you and Harbinger's link? First, when we attacked the collectors, you said that Harbinger was speaking to you telepathically, which could've established a mental link. The second, you were on the citadel to use the crucible. When you've communicated with the Illusive man, who was under reaper control, when he attempted to control you.

Tali: Sooooo, just a couple assumptions?

Miranda: Well there is one more...

Shepard: Well Miranda...

Miranda: You were exposed to a prothean artifact, which could be a possible reason. Not sure about it yet.

Shepard finally dissmisses the team, but not without informing them of joining back and risks. Within minutes, the Normandy was empty once again.

Tali looks over at Shepard as he drives them back home. She calls his name, but hesitates to ask her question that she held dearly. She changes her mind and begins to focus on the buildings around them.

A: Question Tali on the curious matter

B: Focus on driving


	8. Chapter 6A

Choice A

Shepard: What is it Tali? You can talk to me.

Tali: Oh it's not important right now.

Shepard: Well, I'm open to discuss it right now.

Tali: Maybe later, you're driving at the moment.

Shepard: Then I'll make a quick stop then.

Shepard lands the vehicle in an isolated location. He looks over at Tali with full attention. She faces him while saying, "Keelah...", to which he chuckles to.

Tali: Your drinking has got me concerned...

Shepard: Is that it Tali?

Tali: No, but just something I want you get better control of. (Looks out the window) I know you can hold your liqour better than a Krogan, but it's just the fact that it's strong on you.

Shepard: Am I hearing this from a passenger, who allows her boyfriend to drink and drive? (Grins)

Tali: (Laughs) Funny, but fair enough...

Shepard: So what did you want to ask me?

Tali: That.. Totally forgot...

Shepard palms his face before laughing at Tali.

Once they make it back to the apartment, Shepard takes a cold shower to keep himself from thinking of Harbinger. With the water at it's lowest temperature, Shepard begins to shiver. With each second he spends with the water spraying on his head, he remember those who lost their lives during his service. The images of Admiral Anderson, Legion, Wrex, Alenko, Thane, and Mordin were enough to make the commander pound his fist against the wall.

The pounding Shepard is doing, makes Tali aware by the noise. She leaves bed to check on her other half. Hearing the shower, she expects to see steam once she opens the door, but only find the room slightly cold. Tali watches as Shepard pounds his fist against the wall every five seconds. Calmly, she calls out to him, to which he ceases the noise and apologizes. She approaches him, only to be startled of how cold he is. Tali hands him a towel while he cuts off the shower.

Tali: I think it's time for you to come to bed. No need to be hard on yourself. (Slowly approaches)

Shepard: I know.

Tali: I need you to warm up anyway before you lie back down.

Shepard: Don't worry, I will.


	9. Chapter 6B

Choice B.

Shepard and Tali, with sleep on their mind, enter the apartment. They both crash on the couch and slowly doze off while watching the fireplace burn and discussing other matters.

The next morning, Shepard wakes up only to find Miranda standing over him.

Shepard: Miranda? What are you... (Rubs eyes)

Miranda: Nice to see you too again Shepard. (Looks around) It seems you did interior design for your lady.

Shepard: (Sits up slowly) Yea if you say so.

Miranda: Excuse me, but don't you have three degrees? One was in business and the others were...

Shepard: Engineering and History

Miranda: Why not put them to use?

Shepard: Never had the time... (Looks around) Where's Tali?

Miranda: She left a while ago. Watched her enter the grocery store, so I decided to say hi.

Shepard: (Stands up) That's nice to know... Ugh my head!

Miranda: Looks like you didn't hold the extra shots you took at the bar.

Shepard enters the kitchen. only to find a note left by Tali, to which Miranda has already confirmed. He takes a drink of orange juice and pulls up a chair.

Shepard: How did you get in? Hacked the door?

Miranda: No. I unlocked it with no hack.

Shepard: Figures... Came to check on poor Shep did you?

Miranda: Yes I did exactly. You don't look nowhere as bad as you did after the Reapers. Everyone believed you were on Death's doorstep.

Shepard: I was his roommate, until you brought me back to life.

Miranda:Well and some of the Illusive Man's money. I heard that your side has been giving you toublr, but I doubt it now.

Shepard: There's no telling when it will again.

Tali enters the apartment, calling for Shepard. He and Miranda run over to grab the large bags out of her stumbling grib. However the sight of Miranda has made her sick instantly.

Tali: What are you doing here? (Sets down bags)

Miranda: Checking on Shepard...

Shepard: It's alright Tali. (Puts groceries in fridge)

Tali: Were you two...

Miranda: No Tali, I wouldn't do that. You caught him before anyone else could.

Tali:...

Miranda: I guess I'll be leaving. See you around Shepard. (Leaves)

Shepard: I was just as surprised to find her here when I woke up.

Tali: So you didn't let her in?

Shepard: No.

Tali: (Put's away groceries) Well, I never liked Ms. Perfect Genes.


End file.
